extraheresyfandomcom-20200213-history
Legate Investigator
Heresy is most skilled at hiding its face from those who would find it out and persecute it. Conspiracies, cults and false creeds hide themselves behind layers of petty crime, local prejudices, crude fakery, false rumour and seeming foolishness, as well as more labyrinthine plots and intricate layers of well-crafted lies and deceit. Cutting through these distractions to find the truth, no matter how deeply buried, is the trade of the Legate Investigator. Fully ranked Inquisitors of the Holy Ordos are rare individuals, and in large inquiries or full-scale purges they must often delegate the minutiae of sifting through detail, and the questioning under duress of hundreds, sometimes thousands of suspects to others in their retinue—tasks for which the Legate is exhaustively trained. Gifted with a special seal of authority for the duration of a particular enquiry, these Legates are variously called “cult breakers”, “hounds”, and “brothers of question” by their fellows in the Ordos Calixis. If an Acolyte makes a particular success of their time as a legate, it is popularly viewed as a sign that the recipient may be headed for an Inquisitorial rosette themselves one day. The use of Legate Investigators is common amongst Inquisitors, a tradition within the Ordos Calixis since before its formal foundation. To be invested as a Legate is to receive a portion of the power of an Inquisitor, though in a strictly limited and defined form based upon the enquiry they are involved in and for a very limited duration. Such powers usually extend to command authority over local law enforcement, detention, requisition and question, but rarely much further. When an investigation is complete, the authority of the Legates involved is formally ended. Despite the potential for advancement in the role, some Acolytes see Legates as unfortunate drudges used by their master to plough through tedious months of interrogations and mountains of interminable records, only to find that there is nothing beyond the most minor criminal activity present. Other unfortunates are left to clean up endless loose threads after the main thrust of their Inquisitor’s wrath has been expended and they themselves have moved on. This view does have some basis as the Ordos Calixis do invest and dispatch Legates where Inquisitorial involvement is being demanded, but thought largely unnecessary by the higher authority. Some Inquisitors invest Legates and dispatch them on an investigation simply to stir up what may be lurking beneath the mud, using them as literal and open bait to draw heresy and dark forces out into the open—obviously, this last task is far from popular with the Acolytes in question. More subtle Inquisitors use legates to give formal weight to a largely covert operation, knowing that their Acolytes will have access to greater resource without having to wait on petitions to local authority or constantly having to refer back to higher powers. The granting of even a fraction of the absolute authority of an Inquisitor, even closely defined as in this case, is a very serious matter indeed, only ever entrusted to the most promising and able of Acolytes, and often to candidates who have successfully performed such a role before. Failure or misuse of such an office also holds the distinct prospect of censure and harsh punishment. Bearing The Sigil of Question All Legate Investigators bear a formal carta of inquiry (their Legature) and a Sigil of Question that demonstrates their remit and authority under the Ordos Calixis. These two things are proof of their authority and status. The first is a document that states the locale of investigation and the focus of concern, granting the bearer the absolute right to question and examine who or whatsoever they wish on presentation and corroboration of a Sigil of Inquiry. The Sigil of Inquiry is an icon made of silver featuring the sign of a chalice engraved with the symbol of the Inquisition. It may be worn as a medallion, carried in a wallet or worn on the finger as a ring, and contains within it a code-key system for verification and secure data-access if needed. Becoming a Legate Investigator Becoming a Legate Investigator is as much about acknowledgement of capability and potential by an Acolyte’s Inquisitorial masters as it is a willingness or want on the part of the player or character. The opening up of this Career Rank to one or more members of a group of Acolytes may be a form of reward by the GM for a deftly accomplished mission or successful campaign, or some similar accomplishment. Chiefly, this career shows that a character is both trusted and viewed as capable by their superiors. Whether they live up to such trust is in the player’s hands. Once this Rank has been taken, the character has permanent access to its Advance Scheme, although the Legate’s authority only applies for the length of a particular enquiry or mission within the game. Required Career: Adept, Arbitrator, Cleric, Guardsman, or Imperial Psyker. Alternate Rank: Rank 4 or higher (2,000 xp). Other Requirements: You must have the Literacy skill. In addition, you can only select this Alternate Rank if your Inquisitor offers it to you. Category:Alternate Ranks